


Familia

by gothkore



Series: ShanceFluffWeek2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Home/family., M/M, Omegaverse, ShanceFluffWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: Shancefluffweek: Day threeFamily/Home





	Familia

The bitter rich smell of coffee was what awoken Lance. He blinked blearily, waiting for his sleep ridden vision to clear before he sat up, yawned and stretched.

The coffee tickled his nose again and he smiled as he slipped on his wedding ring. He gazed at it fondly. Remembering his wedding day like it was just yesterday. It was a lovely mix of traditional Japanese with a dash of Cuban elements and Lance pressed a kiss to his ring. 

Time to start the day. 

Slipping on his glasses and robe he walked to the bathroom and got to work. First his face mask came off. It was hard from being left out overnight but when it came off his face was smooth and radiant. Then came his teeth, then his shower, then his clothes.

Dressed in black yoga pants and a plain white cropped tee he shuffled past two more bedrooms. Peeking his head in a lilac and cream bedroom he saw that his eight year old daughter Tsukuyomi was still asleep. Black hair with a single white patch (courtesy of her father) splayed out on her pillow and thumb tucked securely in her mouth. His heart softened. She looked so much like her father, hell, took after him too.

Pale skin, inky black hair with a white patch, and soft pearly gray eyes. Soft, mousy, and quiet like her father. 

He blew her a soft kiss before stopping to the next door. Soft baby blue walls with a smoky gray border. His five year old son’s Viracocha’s room. Or Vira for short. He took after Lance. Soft tan skin, baby blue eyes, and dark chocolate brown hair with a single patch. (Also from their father.)

He was not so surprisingly up. (He always was an early riser) Quietly playing in his favorite toy, Voltron, in bed. He was always up early and always so quiet too. They had to have got that from their father.

“Vira” he whispered, loving the way his sons blue expressive eyes widened happily. “Wanna make breakfast with mama?” He nodded sharply, Hands up in the air demanding he be picked up and Lance huffed a quiet laugh, feet padding softly to his son so he doesn’t wake his daughter.

He sets Vira on his hip and makes a ‘shh’ sound. “We gotta be quiet so we don’t wake Yomi up, Kay?”

He copied Lance. Stubby Little finger coming up to his lips in a 'shh’ motion.

“Otay”.

-

They make waffles.

Two batches because Yomi like her dad prefers blueberries in hers, a Vira prefers chocolate chips like him.

While they wait, Vira plays with their cat Blue and Lance makes himself a cup of coffee. A blush makes it way on his face. There’s a note of the machine. Just a simple one but a cute one none the less and it makes him smile.

“You meme a lot to me. ❤

(P.S. Tell Yomi and Vira to be good little pups)

 

Love, Shiro/Daddy.”

Lance giggles, earning a curious look from Vira. “Your Daddy is Silly” he tells him. “He says I 'meme’ a lot to him” And Vira, forever a mama’s boy, gets it a giggles right a long with him too.

The timer goes off signalling that the waffles are done. It’s then that Yomi walks in. Bare foot and thumb still in her mouth. “Waffles” she hums, barely audible enough to hear but still just life enough. Lance smacks a wet kiss on get cheek as be slides her a plate of waffles with cut up strawberries. “Yhupp, made your favorite”

Lance loves his pups a lot. They were sweet, and adorable, never fought, or caused any trouble and were just overall the best. They do.n’t even make messes- 

A loud “ewwww” snaps him out his thoughts. Yomi is leaned away from the table and Vira, dear sweet Vira is covered from head to toe in sticky syrup. A ecstatic smile on his face. 

Lance sighs fondly.

Well, maybe not the cleanest but still definitely the cutest.

“Yuck, silly pup you need a bath”

-

The day goes by quickly. They do everything since its the weekend. Bake cookies, Paint, build forts, and pig out on snacks while they watch Disney movies. Everything. Even play pretend. Lance (the princess) gets captured by the fierce moon dragon (Yomi), while the other Princess Knight( Vira wanted to be a princess and a Knight and who was Lance to try and tell him he can’t be both?) Vira tries to slay the dragon and free him. In the end he wins, the dragon opens a bake shop, Vira saves Lance, and they live in the castle selling home made dragon cookies. (What a plot twist!)

Its sweet and heartwarming and it makes his heart ache in the best way.

Lance loves his family so much. The only thing that could make this day better is when Shiro comes home from work.

-

They fall asleep in the castle fort. Piled together in a nest of pillows and blankets as Lance let’s his warm vanilla and spiced peach scent wash over his pups.

Once again its not long before he’s awoken by a rich scent enveloping him and his pups. Its warm and rich, dark chocolate and fresh rain. It smells amazing and only gets better when strong arms envelope him and his pups.

Shiro.

“Welcome home, Alpha”

A kiss to the temple.

“Good to be home, Sweetheart"

@shancefluffweek


End file.
